DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The Molecular Biology Core offers three different programs including the Transgenic Animal Program, a new Viral Vector Program, and a Gene Expression Program. The core?s goal for the next five years is "to facilitate the application of modern molecular biology techniques, including gene transfer and gene expression methodologies to the research of Center investigators who need to use them." Jack E. Dixon and Craig D. Logsdon are the core co-directors, and Linda C. Samuelson and Juanita L. Merchant are Assistant Directors. The laboratories that constitute the core are located at five sites and are within the laboratory spaces of the co-directors and assistant directors and the University Transgenic Animal Model core. The core will be managed by monthly meetings with one of the co-directors and the two Assistant directors and other support staff. Users of the core will be required to submit a core Utilization Request Form, which will be evaluated during the monthly meetings to decide which studies are appropriate for core utilization. The transgenic core is a new service core that is run as part of the Michigan Transgenic Core that provides well equipped centralized facilities staffed by highly trained technicians. Drs. Samuelson and Camper supervise the core and both are highly qualified with significant experience using mouse models. Dr. Thomas Saunders is the manager of the core and has been since 1989. He has made over 1,560 transgenic founder mice and over 1,930 ES cell mouse chimeras. His participation is concurrent with effort as Manager of the Transgenic Core and no salary is requested for him. The core provides consulting on all aspects of transgenic and ES gene targeting research, production of transgenic mice, ES cell manipulations with constructs provided by investigators, and chimeric mouse production. This program also has had notable success in transferring large molecules of DNA (>100 kb) for Drs. Samuelson and Gumucio. In addition, the core provides embryo cryopreservation services, conversion of pathogen infected mice to pathogen free status, personnel training and micromanipulation work stations. The core also furnishes a centralized source of tested reagents including cell lines and plasmid cloning vectors.